Some modern vehicles include various vehicle guidance systems that provide semiautonomous functionality and driver assistance functionality. In some cases, the vehicle guidance systems plan a route of travel and maintain the route of travel using vehicle controls. In other cases, the vehicle guidance systems provide steering torque or other corrections to maintain travel within a particular lane of travel to assist a driver. In either of these cases, the vehicle guidance systems rely on camera images that include lane markings of the roadway. However, in inclement weather, lane markings may be obstructed within the images.